This invention relates to laser systems and more particularly to a method and means for measuring small gains or losses within the optical cavity of a laser.
Heretofore intracavity techniques for measuring small gain or losses in a laser cavity have involved inserting an optical sample within the laser resonator and observing any changes (increases or decreases) in the laser output. By this system, the sensitivity is approximately determined by the random gain fluctuations of the laser. This presents a limitation on the laser operation particularly in the case of some pulse lasers.